toilets
by rugratsonic11
Summary: this is story one in the rugrats adventures arc. this story mainly focuses on tommy pickles as he hangs on for his life as @?@@?;';';2'24313214110000101010010011001 (the rest of this summary was lost so, READ ON!)
1. Chapter 1

(during the events of all grown up)

Chapter 1

'Gym, the greatest time of the week' thought tommy as he did his 100th press up, followed by a fall to the ground. Tommy pickles, now at 11 years old, had started to hate gym lately. He didn't know what was up with him, maybe he was Ill or he had a bad leg or… the next thought that crossed his mind made him want to puke, but sigh and wonder. "Hey tommy, watcha doing on the floor, gym's finished. You coming to the changing rooms?" asked chuckie, staring over tommy. "Yeah, I'm coming" he replied. As he got up, he looked back at lil Deville (who he thought was cute) he stopped to wonder if she'd ever go out with him. Suddenly… "BANG", tommy walked straight into the door, as he got up, he read a sign saying, 'INVACCANT'. Then, tommy rushed into the toilets to get changed. He suddenly remembered what happened to chuckie with his toilet incident and how he nearly drowned, and then the thought of drowning sent a shiver down his spine. "It's nothing tommy," he said to himself calmly.

Angelica pickle, with the janitor keys, was about to pull the ultimate prank on the school: locking the toilets! She heard the faint sound of chattering in the background, so she knew she had to speed up. 'Done,' she thought, 'now I have to get the keys back to the janitor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tommy, now changed, was about to leave the toilets when he soon found out, "the toilets are locked!" He pushed and barged but nothing happened. "Great stuck in the toilets" said tommy as he slouched down on the bathroom wall. Then he felt a drip on his nose, and as he looked up… POP, the water pipe burst and water started to fill up the bathroom. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed tommy as he felt the water between his legs. Meanwhile, back on the field, chuckie, Phil, lil, dil and kimi were having lunch when they heard some sort of banging coming from the toilets. "Hey, does anyone else hear that banging from the toilets?" asked Phil Deville, lil's brother. "Maybe ****THEY**** are trying to speak to us!" replied dil, pointing to the sky. They all harshly stared at him. Then, they heard a faint cry for help, and it sounded just like… "TOMMY!" they shouted as they rushed towards the bathroom window. As they got to the toilet block, they saw tommy trying to keep his head above the freezing water. In tommy's mind, he saw his grandpa Lou trying to grab his hand while he was sinking to the bottom of the river. The words of 'grab my hand, scout' rang in his head but there was no one there. "We have to help him!" said chuckie pacing around his friend, "does anyone have a phone?" "I was going to save the battery but, it's an emergency," replied kimi, passing chuckie her phone. Chuckie quickly typed the numbers '911'. **

**Tommy couldn't hold on for much longer, he felt his breath slip away from his mouth as he swallowed a mouth full of water. 'Cant…hold…on, must…hold…breath…' tommy felt his heart stopping and his eyes closing. 'I'm going to die', and with that final thought his eyes closed and his heart stopped. Suddenly, a group of firemen burst through the door, letting out all of the water, and tommy's ****DEAD**** body. Chuckie, Phil, lil and kimi came running down the hallway to find tommy's body lying on the floor. "Tommy…he's, dead" said chuckie, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes. "He can't, tommy would never die, especially on us." "We have to rush him to hospital; it's only a matter of time before he's physically dead." Said one of the firemen. With nothing else, the firemen put tommy on a stretcher and rushed him to the ambulance. "Is he going to be ok?" asked lil, looking at the firemen running. "Look, this is tommy were talking about, he believed in all of us and now we need to believe in him, he'll be fine. We need to tell dil as soon as possible" replied chuckie "come on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT," screamed dil as he spit out his sandwich, "tommy can't die. It's not possible" "I'm afraid so" replied lil. Chuckie then had a thought: "hey maybe we can hotwire the bus so we can steal it and then make it to the hospital." "Chuck, no one understood that" replied Phil, placing his hand on his forehead.**

**As the bus started, chuckie took the driver seat. "You don't seriously think that you're driving?" asked kimi. "OF COURSE I AM, WHO ELSE WILL, HANDS UP!" shouted chuckie. No one did. "Ok" chuckie continued "this is going to be a bumpy ride so hold on to your butts" "what's with the movie references" Phil asked his sister. "I don-" lil was about to finish her sentence when she was smacked onto the back of the seat. "Great, were moving." Said lil, fed up.**

**A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and rushed indoors. Phil slammed his hands down on the counter, "pickles, where is he" a tear started to form from his eye, "3rd floor, 10****th**** room and-"before the nurse could finish her sentence, they were already sprinting down the hallway. When they found room ten, they burst into the room and dil cried "TOMMY!" and an old face popped his head round the corner. "Grandpa Lou, what are you doing here?" asked dil.** "**oh, I'm here for my yearly check-u… did you say something about sprout?" replied Lou, scratching his head. Dil continued "yes, he drowned but they're trying to save h-" "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! I'm not letting young sprout die before me, its UN natural, LETS GO" Lou got out of his chair and sprinted down the hall. "Old men," chuckie muttered. They soon wound up in the A&E court. "Let's see…" said Lou, staring at the signs "no, no, NO…AHA BINGO! Serious cases. Let's go." Once again, they started running. Full of fear of what could have happened to their best friend; they all looked hardly at the room signs when they came across a sign saying:**_** MST t pickles.**_** "Here we go then" chuckie mumbled nervously as he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked a doctor, "friends and family of Thomas pickles. "ok let them in!" he replied and a nurse opened the door. The horror of seeing their best buddy on the verge of dying made them want to cry, but they couldn't imagine what pain tommy's family was going through. "We've been here since tommy was admitted to hospital and we've stayed at his bed side all the time," said didi with deep sorrow in her voice. Suddenly, the heart rate meter sped up and it wouldn't stop. Lil held kimi as tight as she could. "I DON'T WANT TOMMY TO DIE!" cried lil, squeezing her best friend. "Neither do I," replied chuckie, "move, over, I'm about to do cpr!" chuckie, with all his might, pushed down as hard as he could on tommy's chest and gave the biggest breaths he could. Then, the heart rate went back to normal and tommy eyes started to open. "IT'S A MIRACLE!" shouted the doctor. "Uh…, what happened?" moaned tommy. Everyone hugged him, and then he coughed up tons of water. "Maybe we should give him time to recover" suggested lil, mustering everyone to the door. Once everyone had left, lil sat down on the chair next to tommy, "look tommy, I know we've know each other since we were babies but, I want to take our friendship to the next level so, would you like to go out with me?" she asked, twirling her hair. "of course, as soon as I get out of hospital." Tommy moaned. "ok then," lil continued, " boyfriend,". As she left, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "wow, I'm going out with lil!" said tommy, but he knew this was going to be a bumpy relationship!**

**The end!**


End file.
